Rebodio: Sleeping Pose
by Cielooo
Summary: Kembali lagi bersama Shiawase Hoshi di Rebodio! Hari ini kami akan membahas tentang gaya tidur anggota mafia! Khususnya Vongola, Varia, dan Cavallone! Jangan lupa, ikutilah quiz berhadiah dan ingat ya, ada hint shounen-ai!


**Rebodio: Sleeping Pose**

_Inspired by Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 12th ending: Aoi Yume_

**Interviewer: **Shiawase Hoshii—Stella Bellissimo

**Warning: **semua yang terjadi di sini tidak terjadi! Hanya angan-angan author saja!

**Hoshi:** "Selamat datang kembali di…"

**BGM:** "FM laknat: Rebodio!"

**Hoshi:** "Rasanya ini mengejek banget. Ya sudahlah! Yosh! Para pendengar Rebodio setia, saya—Hoshi atau Stella akan menemani anda selama beberapa menit ke depan!"

**BGM:** "Tapi, kalau anda lama saat membaca, akan memakan waktu 30 menit! Huahahaha!"

**Hoshi:** "Bisa ingatkan aku untuk mengganti BGM-nya?"

**Hoshi:** "Baiklah! Langsung saja, hari ini, kita akan membahas 'sleeping pose' para mafia!"

**BGM:** "JENG JENG JENG JEEEENG~"

**Hoshi:** "Langsung kita panggil saja, oke? Vongola, Reborn, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, Fuuta, Bianchi, I-Pin, silahkan masuk!"

**Reborn:** "_Ciaossu,_"

**Hoshi: **_"Ciao_, Reborn-san, Decimo, Gokudera-chan, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-nii, Kaa-san, Mukuro-nappo-niisan, Chrome-chan, Haru, Kyoko, Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo."

**Tsuna:** "H-halo, Hoshi-san, _minna-san_."

**Hoshi:** "Nah! Langsung saja, aku akan membuka quiz. Para pendengar, kalau anda bisa menjawab quiz ini, akan mendapat foto character kesukaanmu, lho! Jadi, ingat, ya! Pertanyaannya aka nada di akhir, jadi, _stay tuned_!"

**Tsuna: **"H-Hoshi-san, kamu serius?"

**Hoshi: **"_Of course, Decimo_! Nih kalau tidak percaya…"

**Tsuna: **"D-darimana kamu mendapatkannya, Hoshi-san?"

**Hoshi: **"Gitu deh… nah, mari kita mulai!"

**Hoshi: **"Reborn-san, anda kok bisa tidur dengan mata terbuka?"

**Reborn: **"Rahasia, Hoshi. Dan itu jaga-jaga kalau ada musuh."

**Hoshi: **"SPG—Singkat-Padat-GaJe—banget uwaa~ nanti ajarin, ya?"

**Reborn: **"Tentu. _Assassin _sepertimu harus mengerti caranya. Tsuna. Nanti akan kuajarkan kamu. Dino saja sudah pernah."

**Tsuna: **"H-Hieee? D-Dino-san pernah?"

**Hoshi: **"Nah sekarang… *balik halaman foto selanjutnya* Tsuna. Kamu tidurnya memalukan banget."

**Gokudera: **"JANGAN GANGGU JUUDAIME! JUUDAIME KEREN KOK WAKTU TIDUR! NANTI SAYA IKUTIN!"

**Hoshi: **"Err… Gokudera-chan, jangan _'all hail Juudaime_'-mode di sini. Kesian, 'kan si Yamamoto?"

**Gokudera: **"_What? _Emang kenapa si _baseball freak _itu denganku? _Nothing, dude_!"

**Yamamoto: **"Nyesek, Gokudera, nyesek."

**Hoshi: **"_See_?"

**Gokudera: **"*_mencak-mencak pake bahasa_ _Italia*"_

**Hoshi: **"*_naik darah, mencak-mencak pakai bahasa Italia juga_*"

**Yamamoto: **"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Hoshi-san,"

**Hoshi: **"Pacar lu bener, Gokudera, kita lanjut."

**Gokudera: **"_What the f*ck is that theory! I disagree with your opinion, you f*cking *ss!_"

**ALL *kecuali Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin, dan Fuuta (**yang ditutup kupingnya**): **"Artinya apaan?"

**Hoshi: **"_The hell! You sh*t! Just admit it that you ARE his darling! You lovebirds! _Weeekkk *julurin lidah*"

**Gokudera: **"_What! You too, right? You and that white-haired amefuto player! That SMALL one!"_

**Hoshi: **"_Nani? Rii isn't SMALL! He is taller than me and YOU! YOU j*rk!"_

**Gokudera: **"_Yeah! You said it because you ARE child!"_

*DUAR!*

**Reborn: **"Diam. Kalian berdua."

**Hoshi: **"Baik, mari teruskan, Decimo. Kamu pernah jatuh nggak?

**Tsuna: **"…itu… pernah sih… tapi… itu karena Reborn mendorongku!"

**Hoshi: **"Decimo, tapi, gaya tidurmu itu urakan banget! Kayak anak kecil!"

**Tsuna: **"M-memangnya, kamu sendiri enggak?"

**Hoshi: **"Aku tidur diam aja. Tangan memeluk guling, selimut tetap rapi, dan bantal masih bersih dan rapi. Tanya saja author, dia juga begitu, kok."

**Gokudera: **"Che, kayak batu."

**Hoshi: **"…_Sekai no shiki…_"

**Tsuna: **"Waaa! Stop! Stop!"

**Hoshi: **"Iya, _gomennasai yo, _Decimo."

**Hoshi: **"Sekarang… duo Sasagawa. Satu tidurnya biasa, satu lagi… berlebihan."

**Kyoko: **"Iya, aku harus membereskan kasur _onii-chan _setiap pagi, sudah itu, tidurnya berisik!"

**Ryohei: **"ITU BARU NAMANYA CARA TIDUR, TO THE EXTREEEEEMEEEE!"

**Hoshi: **"Ngorok. Berisik tau ga sih? Untung aku sama author sudah kebal, karena adik author itu juga berisik. Ngorok sampai tidurnya berputar 300 derajat. Pernah kepalanya di perut author."

**Ryohei: **"OOH! ITU BARU NAMANYA TIDUR TO THE EXTREEEEEEEMEEE BANGET!"

**Kyoko: **"_O-onii-chan! Jangan berdiri di atas meja_!"

**Hoshi: **"Kyoko, aku prihatin kepadamu."

**Kyoko: **"Tidak apa-apa, Hoshi-chan."

**Hoshi: **"Nah, sekarang… Gokudera-chan. Susah banget nyari foto waktu dia tidur!"

**Tsuna: **"Lho, bukannya di Aoi Yume ceritanya kita tidur?"

**Hoshi: **"Harusnya, *hiks* tapi *hiks* Gokudera-chan, _Kaa-san_, Mukuro-nappo-niisan, dan lain-lain nggak, huwee…"

**Chrome: **"Jadi, kamu _searching _sendiri, Hoshi-san?"

**Hoshi: **"Oh, nggak, aku dibantu temanku!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufufufu… imbalannya bagus, sih…"

**Hoshi: **"Iya, ya, lumayan mahal…"

**Haru: **"Hahi? Memang hadiahnya apa?"

**Hoshi & Mukuro: **"Nanas organik yang paling mahal di Negara asal author."

**Author (as producer): **"IYA! GARA-GARA LO BERDUA GUE JADI BOKEK! GUE KAN MAU BELI BUKU TULIS, PEMBATAS BUKU, SAMA PENSIL BUAT UN! DERITA GUE BANYAK! NYESEK TAU!"

**Reborn: **"Bukannya sudah mau Imlek, author?"

**Hoshi: **"Hohohoho… si author itu duitnya kebanyakan hanya di transfer, banyak sih yang di transfer, tapi kalau sudah masuk rekening, ga bakal diambil. Buat kuliah katanya…"

**Author: **"Hiks… kalau aku ngancem Tsuna, dikasih 1 miliar euro nggak, ya?"

**Tsuna: **"H-HIEEE! Kenapa tidak minta D-Dino-san, H-Hibari-san, atau V-Varia saja?"

**Hoshi: **"'Kan aku sayang papa, sayang _kaa-san_, dan Varia… aku males liat Belphegor, bawaannya pengen gunting rambutnya terus."

**Gokudera: **"T-tapi, jangan sampai aku juga kena!"

**Hoshi: **"Woi, bukan hanya kamu, _Kaa-san_, papa, dan Varia juga kena."

**Yamamoto: **"Bukannya Hibari-san sering tidur?"

**Hoshi: **"Hohoho~ ini perjuangan, tahu! Pernah liat nggak pas _Kaa-san _tidur di pelukan papa terus pakai jaket papa? Terus… banyak deh!"

**Hibari: **"_Herbivore… kamikorosu!"_

**Hoshi: **"Emang beneran, kok! Habis latihan untuk Cloud Tournament di Varia arc, kan pernah!"

**Hibari: **"_Haneuma _itu…"

**Hoshi: **"Nah, Gokudera-chan imuuut deh! Tidurnya sama Uri!"

**Yamamoto: **"Aku ada yang lain, lho, Hoshi-san! Mau?

**Hoshi: **"Mau! Nanti, yaa~"

**Gokudera: **"OI! BASEBALL FREAK! APA-APAAN ITU?"

**Yamamoto: **"Foto waktu kamu menginap?"

**Hoshi: **"Aish…oh ya, sekarang… ini foto Irie Shoichi, sih, tapi, karena dia nggak ada, lanjut! Sekarang… Varia, ya? Mereka ntar aja deh, males, terus… ya ampun, Xanxus-nii kok kancingnya dicopot? Ahh.. ntar deh, terus… Chrome-chan!"

**Chrome: **"E-eh? Ini kapan diambilnya, Hoshi-san?"

**Hoshi: **"Tanya saja Mukuro-nii!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufufu… tentu saja bisa, _truth hide within lies, lies hide within truth. That is mist, my dear _Chrome."

**Hoshi: **"Chrome, kamu tidur pakai apa, sih? Kok lengannya dari pita doang?"

**Mukuro: **"Aku bawa bajunya, lho. Mau lihat? Kufufufufufu…"

**Chrome: **"M-Mukuro-sama!"

**Hoshi: **"Nggak, makasih. Sekarang… Mukuro-nii sendiri. Ini lebih capek lagi nyarinya. Soalnya nggak ada yang bantuin."

**Ryohei: **"Itu baru semangat, TO THE EXTREEMEEE!"

**Hoshi: **"Haha… yang sendiri susah nyarinya. Kalau mau sendiri, ya waktu dia pingsan, tapi aku ketemu yang lebih keren lagi!"

**Mukuro: **"Kufufu…" *hilangin fotonya*

**Hoshi: **"Yaahh! Nah, sekarang… _kaa-san_!"

**Hibari: **"_Kamikorosu…" _*hancurin fotonya*

**Hoshi: **"Hiks… tidak apalah, aku ada lagi di rumah. Sekarang… Fuuta, Lambo, dan I-Pin. Rasanya maklum, namanya juga anak kecil. Jadi… skip."

**Hoshi: **"Yamamoto-kun. Tidurnya layaknya author kalau sudah selesai begadang nyari gambar-gambar papa dan _kaa-san_, Yamamoto-kun dan Gokudera-chan, dan Xanxus-nii dan Squalo-nee."

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha… yaa… gitu deh…"

**Gokudera: **"Tapi tidurnya ileran!"

**Reborn: **"Darimana kamu tahu, Gokudera?"

**Yamamoto: **"Hahaha… Gokudera sering main ke rumah, sih."

**Gokudera: **"B-Baka! Lanjut, Hoshi!"

**Hoshi:** "Ciee~ ciee~ yang sering main ke rumah, nih yee~"

**Gokudera: **"URUSAI!"

**Hoshi: **"Maa, maa, biasa saja, Gokudera, apa… Hayato?"

**Gokudera: **"URUSAI! LANJUT, HOSHI!"

**Hoshi: **"Iya, iya, boneka lumba-lumba Haru bagus, beli di mana?"

**Haru: **"Buat sendiri. HAHI!"

**Hoshi: **"Oke, kamu juga normal… hum… sekarang aku mau manggil Varia sama papa. Kalian balik, ya? Sankyuu banget, minna!"

**Chrome: **"A-ano… terima kasih atas undangannya, Hoshi-san."

**Hoshi: **"Ou! Tidak masalah, Chrome!"

*Pergi, dan masuklah Varia*

**Squalo: **"VOOOOOOOIII!"

**Xanxus: **"Berisik, sampah."

**Belphegor: **"Ushihihihihi… pangeran mau kembali ke markas."

**Fran: **"Pangeran gadungan Bel-senpai, jangan egois."

**Belphegor: **"Ushihihiihi… berisik, froggy."

**Lussuria: **"Yuhu~ mama Lussuria di sini!"

**Leviathan: **"B-Boss! Saya bawa wine, kok!"

**Hoshi: **"…aku manggil Varia best three. Bukan semua Varia."

**Dino: **"Tenang, ya, Hoshi."

**Hoshi: **"Gini, deh. Yang namanya Xanxus-nii, Squalo-nee, Belphegor-jelek, dan Fran, serta Dino-papa, jangan keluar. Yang lainnya, silahkan keluar."

*sisanya keluar*

**Hoshi: **"Nah, dari papa. Kok papa bisa sih tidur sama _kaa-san_?"

**Dino: **"Ya, gitulah! Capek banget ngelatih _kaa-san_mu itu."

**Hoshi: **"Waktu latihan melawan Va—"

**Hibari: **"Jangan panggil aku _kaa-san_, _haneuma, herbivore_…"

**Dino: **"K-Kyoya!"

**Hoshi: **"_Kaa-san, _tolong duduk. Kita sedang syuting di tengah-tengah Namimori. Dan ini harus cepat selesai, kalau tidak, segmen selanjutnya dengan para angkatan Primo tidak akan dimulai. Jadi, silahkan duduk. Dan Varia _best four_, kenapa kalian bisa begitu posenya?"

**Belphegor: **"Ushihihihi… itu gaya sang pangeran, shihihihi~"

**Squalo: **"_What!_ Ini dapet dari mana?"

**Xanxus: **"_Stronzo… _kamu tidak akan selamat…"

**Fran: **"Eh? Kapan topi kodokku menjadi topi rajutan wol, ya?"

**Hoshi: **"Nah, intinya, kalian itu… so cute banget!"

**Hibari: **"_Kamikorosu_…"

**Dino: **"J-Jangan, Kyoya!" *hug dari belakang*

**Mukuro: **"Oya? Oya? Foto keluarga baru, ya? _Say cheese~"_

**Dino & Hoshi: **"_Cheeeseee~"_

**Hibari: ***kejar Mukuro*

**Dino: **"Sudah ya, Hoshi!" *kejar Hibari*

**Varia: ***pergi*

**Hoshi: **"Yaahh… sendiri. Nah, quiz! Quiz-nya adalah… siapa yang menyanyikan lagu **Aoi Yume**! Yang dapat menjawabnya, akan diberitahu link gambar karakter kesukaannya saat sedang tidur! Jadi… tolong kirim ke kotak bertulisan _**review **_di bawah ini! Akan diberi olehku! Dan… kalau tidak bisa dipenuhi, produser akan membuat **mini film**tentang karakter kesukaannya! So… review!

**BGM: **"Biaya pengiriman ditanggung perusahaan~"

**Hoshi: **"Soo…. CIAO!"

**BGM: **[Aoi Yume]


End file.
